bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
3rd Phantom: Back to the Grind
This article, , is the second chapter of Bleach: Resurgent Phantom, following on from 3rd Phantom: Back to Basics. The focus of this chapter is split between Fujimaru and Matsuri, with Rōnin Shiba and Seigen Suzunami serving as primary support. ---- Matsuri wasn't sure what to think. She trusted -- or at the very least she trusted the Lieutenant Aizen she used to know -- but the man in front of her didn't seem like that Aizen anymore. Aizen sat like a lord upon a throne of stone in Hueco Mundo, in a fortress called , surrounded by an army of and just like Arturo. Could she really trust a man who consorted with the enemies of the Soul Society? "What would Fujimaru think of this? I hope he's alright somewhere." She took comfort in the fact her adoptive father and Captain, Seigen Suzunami, was at her side in this strange place. When he squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her, Matsuri found all her worries and doubts had vanished. She stood and directed a measured look at Aizen. "Welcome to Las Noches." Aizen said loudly. "It is good to see-" "What are you doing here, Aizen?" Seigen cut in sharply. "I'm not blind. Those people we saw and the spiritual energy we sensed... They're Arrancar like Arturo, aren't they?" The barest hint of a smile appeared on Aizen's face. "Not like Arturo, no, Seigen Suzunami." "You didn't answer my question." Seigen pointed out. Matsuri felt the subtle shift in the atmosphere. When Aizen had been Seigen's Lieutenant she remembered the ease Seigen felt in his Lieutenant's company. It wasn't a close or personal relationship, as Matsuri recalled, but the two had a working dynamic and trust existed between both. "Or did I imagine that?" Matsuri thought. She glanced at Seigen. "He looks like he's poised to attack at any moment." "I have declared myself an enemy of the Soul Society." Aizen finally announced. She hadn't imagined it: Seigen's hand went slowly to the hilt of his Zanpakutō. In that one moment several hands shifted as well. The Arrancar, not to mention the and , all looked ready to attack. "No need for that." Aizen commanded. "I understand that this is a difficult adjustment for you both, but there is something you should know, Seigen. Your sister, Lady Konoka, is dead." And a little bit of Matsuri died in that instant. Seigen, though, controlled his flaring emotions masterfully. All he showed was an angry scowl... ---- Fujimaru found himself awoken not by his sister's persistent demands that he get out of his bed and get to the barracks, but by the boot of Rōnin Shiba. He fell unceremoniously out of his bed and impacted the floor with a heavy thud! Yet the snoring persisted for a short time until Fujimaru grunted... "... Five more minutes..." Fujimaru sleepily whispered. SPLASH! "I'm up, I'm up!" "You said that ten minutes ago! Just thought I'd make sure this time." Rōnin, who was known more commonly by his nickname of Kenji, stood with an empty bucket in his right hand. Plastered across his face was a goofy grin. "Wasn't I supposed to have the day off?" Fujimaru inquired. "Change of plans, I'm afraid." Kenji answered. "Captain Hitsugaya's been charged to lead a team to the World of the Living to reinforce Ichigo's group, and he requested that we join him immediately." "Are the higher-ups expecting another Arrancar attack?" "The possibility is certainly high." Kenji admitted with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "It appears they're targeting Ichigo specifically at the moment." "When do we leave?" "Five minutes ago." "Agh!! You could have woken me sooner!" Yet all Kenji showed was that devilish grin again... ---- "I don't believe this is happening!" Matsuri screamed. "Lady Konoka..." Matsuri and Seigen stood alone in a small room somewhere in Las Noches. The room was square-shaped with white walls, roof and floor. Yet Seigen was certain even here they where being watched and monitored. "I don't trust anything about that Aizen." Seigen said gravely. "And I won't believe my sister is dead until I see her grave with my own eyes. But to do that we need to get out of here." "It isn't as if Hueco Mundo is somewhere you can simply come and go from though, right?" Matsuri asked. "Exactly. We need to be careful." "I hope Fujimaru is okay." Again Seigen squeezed her shoulder and her doubts vanished. "My son and your brother is built tough. A bit absent-minded, sure, but if anyone could make it, it would be Fujimaru. You have to trust in that. Besides, if he where dead, I think you'd know before any of us." "Yes!" ---- Fujimaru raced to the meeting spot slightly behind Kenji and slid to a halt in front of Hitsugaya. The little Captain still looked like a child to Fujimaru, but his sense of duty kicked in thankfully before his mouth gave voice to his thoughts. "Fujimaru Kudō, reporting as ordered, Captain Hitsugaya!" Those standing near Hitsugaya included two members of the 11th Division whom Fujimaru had yet to meet. One and the second sported . They regarded Fujimaru with what he could only describe as indifference. "You're late, Fujimaru." Hitsugaya answered. "But you still got here before Matsumoto and Renji, so I suppose I'll let it slide this time. The two behind me are Ikkaku and Yumichika, of the 11th Division." "Thank you, sir! Nice to meet you both." Kenji fell in quietly beside Ikkaku and Yumichika and the three quickly busied themselves with conversation. Fujimaru remained with Hitsugaya who, he noted suddenly, looked annoyed. "Do I detect a note of hesitancy?" Hitsugaya asked. "Well, in fairness, this was one of my biggest surprises. Last I saw you, sir, you where- Hmmm." "What?" His eye was twitching. "You where thinking I haven't grown at all, weren't you!?" "I should check my equipment!" "Tch. Still no manners, I see." Fujimaru made himself scarce as quickly as he could but he didn't get very far before he was approached by Rukia. The last he saw her she was a little kid struggling to survive the harsh conditions of Rukongai's outlying districts. He had bought water for her group -- which included Renji -- and gave it to them. Now he was in the same Division as her. He had to admit she had helped him tremendously with the transition. "I didn't know you knew Captain Hitsugaya." She noted. "Like you and Renji, he was only a kid before my incident." Fujimaru answered. "It's really surprising that he's a Captain now. Impressive, but surprising. It was definitely one of the more pleasant surprises I've had. Right up there with Renji, Rangiku and Momo becoming Lieutenants! I'm full of unhappy ones." Rukia accepted his words without rebuke. "I understand. But I'm sure the day you find Matsuri again isn't far off." "Thanks, Rukia." "Emergency! Emergency!" Fujimaru, Rukia and Hitsugaya all looked towards the messenger. He was beating his drum and declaring loudly: "Hollow in the Seireitei, Hollow in the Seireitei!" "Remarkable timing, don't you think, Captain?" Fujimaru asked. "If those other two hadn't been late we would've been away by now!" "We could treat it like a warm-up, sir?" Kenji said. Although it was worded as a question neither Kenji, Ikkaku or Yumichika waited for permission from Hitsugaya before leaping to deal with the Hollow. That appeared to annoy the young Captain more than anything really, for he was left fuming on the sidelines. "Shall we?" Rukia asked. "Of course!" End.